The Life Of A Wrestler
by HardyxLover
Summary: First ever story, Will follow the lives of people in both TNA and WWE, some who represent both shows and some who just represent one or the other, Summary is bad but hopefully the story will be better. If you notice any mistakes please let me know
1. Character Information

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything from WWE or TNA, I just own Candi Langly(OC), Blade Sullivan(OC) belongs to my sister, everyone else belongs to themselves.

This is just a pre-chapter, if anyone would like to be involved with this story please send me the following information,

Character Name:  
Ring Name(if different from Character Name):  
Hometown:  
Where they are claimed to be from:  
Age:  
Weight(if submitting a male):  
Which show your character is on, can be both if you wish:  
Fighting Style(s):  
Whom they are dating:  
Family in the business if any:  
Piercings or tattoos:  
Person whom the character looks like:  
Ring Gear:  
Street Clothes:  
Attitude:  
Allies:  
Enemies:

Just please either send me a pm with the information or send me an email at hardylover1991 with the information.

At this time Randy Orton and Alex Shelly are the only ones taken.

Thank You for taking the time to read this, The first chapter should be up soon. 


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer

I DO NOT own anyone besides Candi Langly/Ellie Swanger, Blade Sullivan/Rita Swanger belongs to my Sister WishxOnxAxStar, All WWE and TNA Persons belong to themselves and/or Vincet Kennedy McMahon or Dixie Carter, other OC's will either belong to other writers, after they have been given permission to be used, or are my own once again. If you notice any mistakes that I missed please PM or leave a review with what the mistake was. Enjoy Reading :)

Chapter One

"Come back here Kaitlyn!" Ellie screamed chasing her. Kaitlyn laughed and kept running till she was clothes lined by Natalya.

"What's going on?" Rita asked as she came out of the locker room as Ellie took the can out of Kaitlyn's hand.

"Kait stole my rockstar." Ellie said when she caught her breath.

"I thought I told you not to mess with her drinks." Melina said looking at Kaitlyn, who just shrugged still smiling. AJ came out and glared at them all to which Ellie just flipped her the bird causing her to screech and storm off. The rest of the divas covered their ears till AJ was gone.

"Must you do that EVERY time?" Rita asked looking at her sister who was chugging the rockstar. Ellie just shrugged before answering.

"It brings me joy to tick her off to no end." Ellie said while throwing the can into the garbage. She went to turn around but hands were placed over her eyes causing her to jump.

"Guess who." Ellie heard behind her. She smirks hearing Punk behind her.

"OMG IT'S JUSTIN BIEBER!" Ellie screamed and bounced causing all the girls to fall over laughing and Punk to slap the back of her head. Ellie turned around and punched Punk in the stomach.

"Owww!" Punk cried out holding his stomach.

"That's what you get for scaring and slapping me." Ellie told him smirking. She then looks at the clock and sighs.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a crazy woman to beat." Ellie said walking to the ramp.

"Introducing first, The Current Divas Champion, from Union City, New Jersey, accompanied by Big E, AJ Lee." Lilian said over the boos of the crowd. Before they know it Comatose comes on and the fans cheer and are on their feet.

"And the challenger, from Detroit Michigan, Candi!" Lilian screamed over the crowd before getting out of the ring. Ellie pointed to Detroit before running into the ring and tackling AJ to the mat. Big E tried to pull Ellie off AJ but she just Pele kicked him knocking him out then pushed him out of the ring. After he fell to the floor the ref rang the bell and Ellie turned and running speared AJ whom was running at her then covered her.

"One, Two, Three!" The ref called out with each hit to the mat.

"Your winner, and NEW Divas Champion, Candi!" Lilian yelled into the mic passing the belt to the ref who then handed it to Ellie. Ellie raised the title in the air and quickly got out of the ring before Big E could grab her. She laughed all the way up the ramp and all the way to get the name plate changed. As soon as she walked out of the room she was tackled to the floor by a flying cowboy hat.

"SHAWN!" Ellie screamed hugging him tight.

"I'm proud of you babygirl." Shawn told her kissing her forehead then helped her up.

"Thanks daddy." She told him kissing his cheek and smiling.


End file.
